1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, comprising a mirror support and a mirror housing which is connected by means of a ball joint comprising a ball head with the mirror support, and further comprising at least one electrically operated part that is connected by an electric line to a power/voltage source.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide electrically operated components in the mirror housing. The cables or lines, required for power/voltage supply and coming from the power/voltage source of the vehicle, extend along the mirror support and through the hollow mirror housing to the component to be operated. The hollow ball head is provided with a bore through which the cable must be threaded in a cumbersome way. Since the ball head is relatively small the cable must first be guided through the ball head before the required plug connectors can be mounted on the cable. The assembly is thus complex, difficult, and cost-intensive.